


Mistress of the labrinyth

by MamaOwl248



Series: Continued myth/life [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Screenplay writing style, may rewrite/edit later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaOwl248/pseuds/MamaOwl248
Summary: Screen play writing style of ariadnes begining.





	1. act 1

Lady of the Labyrinth: ACT 1  
FADE IN:  
EXT.CRETE CLIFF- DAY  
Opening view over an ocean slowly zooming into an island cliff. People are standing on the cliff. A cow the closest to the edge.  
NARRATOR   
In the time where the Gods of Olympus still ruled, King Minos won his right to the throne of Crete with the help of Poseidon and a White bull. In return, all that was asked is for Minos to sacrifice the bull back to the sea from whence it came after Minos won the throne.  
20 year old MINOS, demi-god son of Zeus stands in front of a white bull. Priest in the background along with his wife PASIPHAE, a demi goddess of the stars, along with their 15 year old son ANDROGENS and a 4 year old ARIADNE.  
King Minos  
Poseidon! God of the Sea! Receive this offering of the bull born of the sand and foam back from whence it came.  
Minos pulls out a ceremonial knife. Priest begin lighting torches. Pasiphae and Androgen stand straight looking at Minos. Ariadne stares at the bull looking nervous and hiding behind her mother.  
Minos  
For your help in my rise, let this sacrifice appease you!  
Minos brings the knife down on the bull killing it then pushes it off the cliff into the sea. Clouds start to darken the sky, the sea becomes more turbulent. part of the sea begins to rise and take shape of POSEIDON.  
Poseidon  
(Thunderous)  
MINOS! DO YOU THINK ME A FOOL! THAT IS AN IMITATION! YOU CRAVE MY BULL, THEN LET YOUR WIFE CRAVE AS YOU SO SEEM TO! LET THE BASTARD BORN OF THE UNION LIVE! SHOULD YOU KILL IT THEN YOUR CITY WILL DROWN! 14 SACRIFICES ARE NOW REQUIRED! EVERY SEVEN YEARS THEY WILL BE TAKEN BY THE BASTARD! FAIL TO BY THE YEARS END AND YOUR LIFE WILL BE FORFEIT IN PLACE! YOU HAVE SEVEN YEARS UNTIL THE SCARIFIES ARE REQUIRED! DO NOT TRY TO FOOL A GOD AGAIN!  
Poseidon's form dissolves into water. The people there still frozen in shock and horror. Pasiphae gains a dazed look and starts staggering back to the kingdom.  
Pasiphae  
(Mumbling)  
The bull...the white bull...where have you hidden your self my love...let me...give me... my son of stars...you can give me a son of stars.  
Minos and his son turn to look at Pasiphae in horror. Ariadne just frowns and stumbles after her mother.  
Cut TO  
INT. BEDROOM - DAY  
Four months have passed. Pasiphae sit in her bed, smiling and rubbing her bulging stomach, still having a dazed look to her. Ariadne enters the room.  
Ariadne  
(Timid)  
Mother?  
PASIPHAE  
(Happy)  
Ariadne. Come closer, my little clear eyes.Come feel. Your brother has started to move.  
ARIADNE

Do I have to.  
PASIPHAE

Ariadne! Now!  
Ariadne stumbles toward her mother, still slightly stubborn. Holds out her hand for her mother to take. Pasiphae places it to her stomach now smiling.  
PASIPHAE(cont'd)  
(calmly)  
Your going to be an older sister. While your brother older brother takes after your father's side very much, you have more of my blood. My father Helios blessed your sight, strengthening his influence in you. My mother, Hecate, blessed you as well.  
Pasiphae seems more focused and reminiscent. The background comes into focus.Construction can be heard in the background. Along with men passing in view of the window.  
Background Man 1  
Daedalus! Where is the blueprints for the Labyrinth!  
The background sounds dim as Pasiphae comes into focus again.  
PASIPHAE(CONT'D)

Though they have shunned me due to my marriage, they have accepted you. and maybe with your brother i will be allowed back as a solar goddess.  
Pasiphae becomes dazed again, releasing Ariadne and focusing on her stomach.  
PASIPHAE(CONT'D)  
Oh Asterion. My precious son of stars, my treasure. (humming) Hmm mm, hmm, hmm mm mmmm.  
As the humming continues in the background the scene transitions.  
Cut to:  
EXT. Athens-DAY  
Androgens is participating in Olympic games. After winning another part of the game, Androgens can be seen laughing and returning to his tent. Five suspicious men seen in the background during the games can be seen sneaking after him. The humming still continues.  
cut to:  
INT. TENT-DAY  
Androgens is undressing. The men enter the tent unnoticed. The men bring out knives and start stabbing at Androgens. The men step back as Androgens falls. The humming comes to a stop.  
Cut to:  
EXT. CRETE-SUNSET  
King Minos looks over his city from a balcony. A messenger comes up from behind to whisper in his ear.  
MINOS  
(Anguished)  
NNIRRAAAAAAAAH! ANDROGEN! MY SON!  
Minos grief changes to anger  
Minos (CONT'D)

AAATTTHHEENNNNS!  
CUT TO:  
INT. WAR ROOM- DAY  
Minos can be seen preparing for war, then sailing to Athens.  
CUT TO:  
EXT. ATHENS SHORE- DAY  
Five thousand soldiers storm through Athens. Armored in bronze with helmets, shields, swords or spears. A Horse drawn chariot with Minos comes into view and becomes the focus with the ocean as the only other sight in view behind him. The scene circles around to Minos' back with Athens in front,the passing time shown the city already ravaged the sun having risen to high noon. Athens king kneeling in front of him.  
KING MINOS  
You have taken my son. Sacrificed in your games, for what, FOR WINNING, FOR DECIDING TO PROVE HIM SELF IN WHAT IS SUPPOSED TO BE AN ALLIED KINGDOM!  
The ATHENS KING continues to look down  
Athens king  
(repentant)  
We will concede to you demands King of Crete. Just let this war end.  
MINOS  
Seven years. Every seven years you are to send seven of your best men and seven of your best maidens. They will play in a Cretan game. They will pass through my Labyrinth as Sacrifices to the monster that would be found within should they become lost in the maze.  
CUT TO:  
INT. HALLWAY-NIGHT  
Ariadne is sitting across the door looking at nurses coming in and out of a bedroom with red stained sheets. She can hear the voices from within the bedroom as the door is left open.  
PASIPHAE  
(Pained)  
AAARRRRGGGGHHH!  
Midwife  
Keep pushing my lady,its almost over.  
PASIPHAE  
NNGGH, AAUH! (puffing)  
infant  
(wailing)  
Mmmnnneeggh, mmmmnnneeeggh.  
PASIPHAE

Asterion, oh my Asterion!  
The MID WIFE waves Ariadne in. Ariadne stands and moves to the door. Ariadne frowns as she watches her mother with Asterion.  
cut to:  
Different stages of Asterion's growth is shown through three years as the labyrinth finishes being built until Asterion looks to be mid adolescent in height.  
INT. Throne Room-DAY  
Eight year old Ariadne, standing in front of her father, thinking back on her mothers words to her earlier.  
Cut to  
INT. BEDROOM-DAY  
In a flashback, Ariadne sitting beside her mother fiddling with a pale yellow thread. Pasiphae seems more confused then before Asterion's birth.  
PASIPHAE  
(weepy)  
Ariadne, Aria please, watch over your little brother. He'd be so lonely in that Labyrinth, help him please.  
Ariadne stops fiddling and looks up at her mother.  
PASIPHAE(CONT'D)  
The thread your cousin Hephaestus gave you. It will help you when go within the Labyrinth  
Pasiphae seems to become lost in her own thoughts and continues to mumble. Ariadne seems stubborn but nods to her mother. Flash back ends  
cut to  
INT. THRONE ROOM-Day  
Ariadne looks to her father looking confident  
ARIADNE  
I want to be the care taker of the Labyrinth.  
KING MINOS

And why would i let this happen  
ARIADNE  
(determined)  
I still have the Minotaur trust, it will not harm me. Use me instead of the citizens and Crete will not have to worry of unnecessary loss. Let me show my Allegiance to you, My father, my king.  
KING MINOS  
Very well, then it would mean your younger sister will marry before you, she will take your place as the first princess and you will be the priestess.  
A three year old girl dressed finely is picked up by a maid.  
Ariadne nods her agreement.

Fade out:  



	2. Chapter 2

Fade In:  
EXT. Well- Day  
Ariadne age nine is collecting water from a well. The Labyrinth behind her. Guards in the background are leading a few prisoners and criminals to the entrance of the maze.  
Criminal 1  
(Hysterical)  
GODS! Please no! I BEG OF YOU, ANY PUNISHMENT! Any THING BUT THIS!  
Guard 1  
(stern)  
QUIET!  
Ariadne looks up from her task toward the commotion, a look of frustration and uncertainty before she turns away and try's to focus on the task. Flinching at the sounds behind her.  
Guard 1 (CONT'd)  
KEEP MOVING FORWARD! OR WOULD YOU RATHER BE THROWN IN THROUGH THE CENTER!  
The focus shifts to a sky view showing a hole in the center of the labyrinth that seems to have no end.  
The prisoners and criminals continue pleading and whimpering. The guards push them forward to the stand in front of the entrance.  
GUARD 2  
(Crabby)  
If you didn't want to face the Monster then you shouldn't have gone against the law. Everyone knows the majority of punishment in Crete is to face the Labyrinth.  
Guard 3  
(Dully)  
At least the have a chance. Its up to the Gods if they survive. All they need to do is make it to the exit on the other side and they can live another day.  
GUARD 2  
(Sarcastic)  
Yeah... Just avoid the Monster some how, when it is likely ravenous in huger.... simple. ANYone can have a chance to reach the other side.  
Ariadne stalls finishing collecting the water by dropping the pale and starting over again. Ariadne is trembling and biting her tongue to keep from reacting to the scene behind her.  
The prisoners bindings are cut as they are shoved through the doors and it slams shut behind them.  
The guards march off toward the castle.  
Ariadne finally pulls the pale out the well. A maid in her 20s can be seen running from the castle toward the well. The women looking slightly red in the face from running and out of shape.  
Maid  
(Breathless)  
Ariadne! Huff..There.. you are girl... Huff...huff..huff. We-where you here all this time.  What are you doing collecting water for?  
Ariadne  
(Dismal)  
I-I need it.  
Ariadne looks from the women to the labyrinth behind her.  
MAID  
(Frustrated)  
Speak clearly when you talk, and look at how your speaking with. Honestly your a princess, no matter that your younger sister will be the one to marry a ruler and already started her own training, the royal blood flows through your veins too. Show it.  
ARIADNE  
(indigent)  
I am collecting water for Asterion.  
MAID  
(frightful)  
AST-As- the monster, Ariadne you sho-  
ARIADNE  
(Fuming)  
DON"T CALL HIM THAT! He is my mothers son, and my responsibility.  
MAID  
(startled)  
Alright... but didn't your father say when there are ..runners.. in the maze that you are to wait a few days before entering.  
ARIADNE  
(Frustrated)  
No one was supposed to be let in today, they were supposed to go through tomorrow so i could go to Asterion today.  
MAID  
(befuddled)  
well... you just have to wait a few more days to care out your duties, come along, lets get you cleaned up.  
ARIADNE  
(determined)  
No, I am supposed to see to Asterion to day and i will. I already gave my word when i last saw him.  
Ariadne lifts the pail and starts toward the side of the labyrinth where a smaller side door can be made out along the stone wall further from the Large entrance.  
MAID  
(Startled)  
Ariadne! You Mustn't. What would you do should you run into one of the people within. They might try to hold you hostage! I know you have an uncanny way to find you way through, and to find the m...Asterion when you seek to, but the luck of the Gods may not always work. There is a chance you can get lost or the mon- Asterion may do something untoward as well.  
ARIADNE  
(Hostile)  
It is not luck that leads me through the Labyrinth, nor will i run into others. That is why my entrance starts out in a different section.  
Ariadne marches the rest of the way to the door, the maid stands behind her unsure of what to do.  
Ariadne (CONT'd)  
(Strongly)  
And for future reference, Asterion would not hurt me. He has never hurt me while we grew up together, not has he hurt me since i have been made the Labyrinth's care taker, nor would he ever hurt me even when he is hurt. GOOD BYE, i expect a different maid to see to me when i return, you are excused from my services.  
Ariadne enters the labyrinth and shuts the door behind her. Stopping in front of the closed door, putting the pail down. Ariadne reaches into her waist belt and pulls out a pale yellow ball of thread that starts to glow gold.  
ARIADNE  
(Softly)  
Its not the god's luck. Just a gods favor, a gift from one and not any other that has helped me.  
Ariadne starts to unwind the thread, holding the main part close to her, she lets the tip lengthen and it hangs parallel in the air, snaking forward toward a corner in the maze.  
ARIADNE  
Cousin Hephaestus just understands what its like to be cast away for what he was born like. And he wants me to be able to be there for Asterion because he would have wanted something like that for him to.  
Ariadne continues forward though the maze. Passing a few vermin and crushed bones along the way. Incoherent creaming can be heard in the background echoing through the maze.  
ARIADNE  
Its not luck from any god, just one gods favor and gift.  
Ariadne starts to hear the huffing of Asterion  
ARIADNE  
(Humming)  
Hmm mm, hmm, hmm mm mmmm.  
Ariadne turns a corner and sees Asterion who is facing the other way. Asterion stand scared, thick, hairy, and tall. Horns spiraling out into wicked points. Only a leg shorter than the ceiling.  
Asterion  
ARGHOOOOO!  
ARIADNE  
(Humming Louder)  
HMM MM, HMM, HMM MM MMMM!  
ASTERION  
AR-  
Asterion's howling cuts off as he notices Ariadne. Turing toward her With big cow eyes, Asterion moves closer to Ariadne. Bending down to reach her better.  
ARIADNE  
(Softly)  
That's, you heard the people enter didn't you, that's why you were making so much noise huh  
ASTERION  
(Distressed)  
WUFF. SIsss-nufff.  
ARIADNE  
You thought i wouldn't come didn't you. I normally don't come when there are others. But i promised to come today, and you know i have yet to break my word to you. so calm down. And let me clean you. You'd like that wouldn't you for me to clean off all that yuck that dried to you.  
As Ariadne talks with Asterion, a criminal starts to try to sneak up on them and lounges for Ariadne.  
CRIMINAL 1  
ARRRRAAA!  
ASTERION  
RRRAAAAAWWWWGGH  
Asterion grabs the man before he can reach Ariadne  and slams him into the wall killing him then tosses it to the other side of a different corner.  
Ariadne just focuses on winding the thread more securely around her wrist until it is to be used again. Ariadne takes out a wash cloth and dips it in the water before looking up to were Asterion is still beating at the mans body hidden slightly behind a corner.  
ARIADNE  
Asterion come here, little star, let me clean you off now.  
Asterion turns back to Ariadne and does as she bids. As she cleans him begins to hum his lullaby and the scene starts to pan out with the humming over changing to the sound of festivities.  
Cut to:  
EXT. BEACH-Night  
Ariadne age 12, a few weeks after the first sacrifice, a celebration is being thrown. Ariadne is sitting close to the surf looking toward the Labyrinth with a frown.  
In the woods further off, glimpses of a different kind of celebration can be caught as satyrs and maenads dance in and out the trees edge.  
Ariadne runs her fingers along her golden thread were it is wrapped around her wrist.  
ARIADNE  
(Huffily)  
Why cant he just let me care for Asterion instead? It's not like I'm needed, Everyone focuses on Phaedra anyway. That little sister of mine knows how to take part in these things more than me.  
Nine year old, cherubic Phaedra, Ariadne's opposite in looks with gold hair and blue eyes to Ariadne's Black hair and green eyes. Phaedra can be seen in the center of the celebration laughing in her fathers arms.  
A young man in his early 20s, wearing a purple robe with a long thyrsus can be seen between the two different celebrations, moving toward Ariadne. Eyes seeming to be focused on the thread.  
Dionysus  
(Knowingly)  
Now what has you so far from the celebration child. All the fun is over there.  
ARIADNE  
(Suspicious)  
What do you want?  
DIONYSUS  
(Jovial)  
Why, to see what has such a young flower wilted so... Along with a slight curiosity.  
Dionysus sits beside Ariadne as she continues to side eye him. Dionysus' eyes keep shifting from the thread to Ariadne's eyes.  
DIONYSUS  
That's any interesting bracelet you wear. Its a bit familiar as well, would you tell me about it.  
ARIADNE  
(Startled)  
Oh. Its not a bracelet, Its thread.    
Ariadne nervously starts to fiddle with the thread looking in the distance toward the labyrinth again. Dionysus focuses on her more.  
DIONYSUS  
thread you say.  
Ariadne  
(Unsure)  
why are you so curious about it. With your fine cloths, you must have seen thread more interesting than mine.  
DIONYSUS  
(mysteriously)  
Just a memory of a dream  
Dionysus and Ariadne seem to talk the night away as the sun starts to rise . Ariadne begins to sway sleepy beside Dionysus. Dionysus continues to smile at the scenery peacefully.  
DIONYSUS  
(Whispering)  
Ariadne  
ARIADNE  
(sleepily)  
hhuh?  
DIONYSUS  
would you make a promise to me?  
ARIADNE  
Sure.. YAAAHHOOON.  
DIONYSUS  
Wait for me. Do not give your self to another. As you had led me, let me one day lead you to the path that heads past the insanity.  
ARIADNE  
mm okay  
Ariadne falls asleep against Dionysus. Dionysus' eyes glow a slight purple. A Sayter starts to come up to him from the woods.  
DIONYSUS  
(whispering)  
I'll hold you to that.  
Sayter  
(unsure)  
My lord? Is it time to continue on?  
DIONYSUS  
(light-hearted)  
I suppose it is. Tell we meet again, little Ariadne.  
Dionysus lays Ariadne down on a bed of soft grass further away from the beach, Grape vines grow close to her head and wrap lightly around her hand. Dionysus leaves this his party of satyrs and maenads. the scene fades away.  
Cut to:  
EXT. Balcony-Day  
Ariadne 18, the same day as the second set of sacrifices arrive. Phaedra, 15, standing beside Ariadne while watching the guards practice.  
PHAEDRA  
(Gleeful)  
I've been hearing tales of a hero recently  
ARIADNE  
(Unfocused)  
you hear tales of heroes nearly everyday. You can even hear father tell of his days as a hero before he became king.  
Phaedra  
(Aggravated)  
Yes but this hero is closer to us then those. I heard he slew a Hydra. and battled a Nemean lion.  
ARIADNE  
(Sharply)  
What good is a hero that is just near us if they are not with us. If they can do nothing to help us and are doing nothing to help us then i care not to hear of them. You know this Phaedra. so why are you speaking of this to me, you have your followers to gossip about men with.  
PHAEDRA  
(repentant)  
Sorry sister, its just... what if one does come here. All the heroes we ever truly hear of are said to be a son of a god. If one were to come here or hear of our plight, maybe they would help.  
ARIADNE  
(Understanding)  
Oh Phaedra. I am sorry, you know how i get when hearing of HEROES and their deeds. I didn't mean to snap at you. Don't worry I promise one day soon, we will be free, and ill bring you with me, were you can marry as you like and live without fear of sacrifices.  
PHAEDRA  
(Lovingly)  
thank you, Ariadne, I wont forget your promise, you always keep them...no matter who they are too.  
The scene fades out with Ariadne smiling at her sister as they start to walk inside.  
Cut to:  
INT. BEDROOM-DAY  
Ariadne 25, the day before the third set of sacrifices are due. Ariadne is preparing herself for the day, dressing in priestess garb.  
ARIADNE  
(Nervous)  
This time, This time for sure. I have to ... I have to end this, no matter what... no matter what i must promise in return... I will find a way to end it with this last set. I will find a way to Free Asterion, even if ...even if it is in death.  
FADE BLACK  



End file.
